


Greedy Cuddles

by Im1here2for3da4gay



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im1here2for3da4gay/pseuds/Im1here2for3da4gay
Summary: Mammon stayed in your room for the night, this is morning cuddles, this is also my first fanfic on this site so I don't really know how this works so just stay with me
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Greedy Cuddles

You woke up to the shrill sound of your alarm. You open your eyes and get up to turn it off, though as soon as you do, something, or _someone_ , pulls you back in.

“Stay..” You hear the avatar of greed mumble sleepily. “But Mammon, we have to go get breakfast or Beel will eat it all.” You speak softly to him, hoping to get him up. It didn’t work.

”Don’t care bout that...stay with me...ya damn human..” he grumbles, pulling even closer to him. You chuckle at his childness, but give in to the comfort that is Mammon. Trying to get more comfortable(well in Mammons eyes, you were actually trying to get closer to him), you turn around to face him, kissing his lips softly.

”Mh!?” His eyes immediately shot open, a blush that he was trying oh so hard to hide, broke out on his skin, spreading to his ears,neck,and of course,all over his face. Once you brought your head back, you chuckled at how adorable he looked.”W-W-Why are ya laughing at m-me?” He stutters out.

”Because you’re so damn cute!” You chuckle, watching him somehow, become more red than he was before.

He tried to think of something, anything to say, but his brain had crashed, all he could think about was how soft your lips were.

Greed was quite a confusing sin, it was not wanting a lot of money, it was the urge to own anything and everything he wanted. Wether that be money, items, people, even his own feelings! Thats why he always denied any feelings, but he knew he had them, and he tried to be discreet, saying that the reason he wanted to stay the night was to protect you, saying that as your first, it was his duty. That was his excuse for everything.

If he wasn’t sure his feelings for you were returned, he sure was now. He leaned in towards you again, looking in your eyes for any hesitation, when he found none, he leaned in closer until your lips met again, he closed his eyes, savoring this sweet feeling.

He know knew, that he had you, and you had him. And you two would never let go.

**Author's Note:**

> PHEW that was kinda scary to write. Not only was that my second ever fanfic, but it was also the first reader insert! I’m sorry it’s so short, but I was running low on imaginative fuel after the first line lol. Also the whole thing about the meaning of his greed was inspired by a creator called “TwiceAsFrustrating” and their work “She Would Be Queen”I will leave a link to their page here
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwiceAsFrustrating/pseuds/TwiceAsFrustrating
> 
> Here you can copy and paste this link to get to her page


End file.
